Sailor Moon:Unusual Senshi
by Inu Sparrow
Summary: A group of senshi slowly reveal themselves to help. But how are they senshi after all they originally weren't supposed to be.


Chapter 1:Confrontations?  
  
A dark silhouette with a womanly figure looked down on Earth.  
  
"Why are you so lonely Setsuna? Perhaps it is time I used this to my advantage and brought back to life your friend. Inu awaken." the silhouette said as a small sparkle left her domain and floated towards earth. Another source collided with this sparkle and some say the power was sent by Galaxia herself. But that is not part of our story yet. Anyways the sparkle soon landed on earth but no one is quite sure what has happend to the sparkle yet. ~~~  
  
"HARUKA! Why won't you talk to me about this when you know how important it is to me." Michiru yelled out the door as Haruka was rushing down the stairs and out the door. She yelled back behind her to Michiru "We will talk about this tonight over dinner. I have to get to the track right now!" Michiru rolled her eyes as she slammed the apartment door and looked to Setsuna.  
  
"Do you suppose she will ever really understand that I want to have a family? I know it is unlikely but I want to adopt a baby and raise it as our own. Setsuna-chan do you understand me?" She then asked her taller friend who was in the kitchen making some tea. "Yes I do know how you feel atleast you have someone to try and have a family with. I have no one except my friends but I could never have a family." Setsuna sadly replied. The two sat down and talked some more over their troubles and sipped at the green tea Setsuna had made. You see my friends Michiru and Haruka have been talking the last several months about adopting a baby. Haruka believes that they can't have that responsibility and fight evil as well. Michiru feels that she can stop being a senshi to raise it because there hasn't been many attacks in the last 2 years since Galaxia and Chaos was defeated. "Don't worry Haruka will come around to it eventually she has always been tough to persuade into things. You know that better then anyone." Setsuna said to Michiru. Michiru nodded as she looked at the time and pointed it out to Setsuna. "Looks like you have to go meet someone don't you?" She asked Setsuna nodded she had to meet Chibi-Usa and Hotaru at the park for a picnic at noon so she ran into the kitchen and started to pack some food into a basket. She had made sandwhiches,cookies, and bought a few bags of chips and finger foods. After she decided that was enough for their picnic she grabbed a gallon of water and waved good bye to Michiru before leaving to go to the park. Across town going towards the park as well but leaving from teh Tsukino's house was Chibi-Usa and Hotaru.  
  
"I can't wait for our picnic this will be so fun and Puu-sama said she would tell us another story about the silver millenium." Chibi-Usa said with glee even though she was older now and almost 11 she still enjoyed the stories of her mom's past and how she wasn't as delicate in royalty procedures and rules then. Hotaru laughed at her friend as she played with a few strands of hair. Her hair had grown alittle and now sometimes she wore it up in a half pony tail on the back of her head. Like today she was and enjoyed playing with her hair.  
  
"Your silly. Look over there is the park and I think I see Setsuna-mama right there." Hotaru said as she pointed to a spot by the lake. Sure enough it was Setsuna setting up the dishes for the picnic. On the other side of the park a sparkle landed and a soft light was emitted but only Setsuna noticed it and said nothing as she wasn't sure if it was dangerous or not. The two girls ran over and greeted Setsuna with hugs and laughter. "SETSUNA-MAMA!! Glad you could make it." They said in unison as they both sat down on the blanket and looked at all the different foods Setsuna had brought. She nodded that is was ok to eat it as they began to grab at different things. Chibi-Usa then noticed Hotaru waving to someone as she saw Usagi walking towards them. "Sorry I am late Setsuna but thanks for inviting me. Everything looks great and I brought a 6 pack of Pepsi like you asked me to." Usagi commented as she sat down next to Setsuna. The four ate lunch for awhile as Setsuna took it how everyone had changed over the two years. She thought to herself. ~Chibi-Usa she is so much grown up along with Usagi. I guess ever since all the tragedy of Chaos battles made her realize just how serious of a matter senshi work is. But I miss her being so bubbly although she is still hyper alot she is definately more mature but still wears her hair the same how quaint. Hotaru is all grown up again to. I guess they don't really need me here anymore~ She thought as she felt the sparkle she saw drop earlier was something but not evil. She shrugged it off and looked to Usagi. "So how is Mamoru doing? I hope well." Setsuna then said grinning at the blonde who nodded yes as she ate her sandwhich. Their peaceful lunch was interupted by a scream of terror as a young girl screamed for help. THey four immediately knew what to do as they got their henshin items ready. "Pluto Planet...."  
  
"Moon Eternal power,Make..."  
  
"Saturn Planet..." "Neo Moon powe.."  
  
All four transformations were brought to a halt as their henshin items floated into the air.  
  
"Oh no I don't think so." A woman cackled as she looked down at the four giggling.  
  
Usagi got a look of hatred and pulled out her old compact from her pocket "I never thought I'd have to use this one again but I guess I do. Moon Prism power,Make up!" she yelled fastly before it could be taken and Sailor Moon appeared after the lights died down.  
  
"Give back what doesn't belong to you in the name of the moon I will punish your evil doing." Sailor Moon shouted. THe woman didn't even bother to introduce herself as she attacked Sailor Moon and the other girls leaving Setsuna to herself. "Oh I doubt that Sailor Moon." was her reply Sailor Moon couldn't do anything knowing her first form was much to weak to beat this woman. Setsuna called on her Time staff that she could control even when not in senshi form and put up a barrier. But it was the best she could do. ~~~On the other side of the park~~~  
  
"Setsuna she is in trouble. I must fulfill my purpose and what is this?" a girl asked about the age of 21 with light blonde hair and teal eyes.  
  
A owl landed on her shoulder "well your supposed to be evil but someone bears taht gift to you. You will be Sailor Alene and defender of Pluto. Do you understand?" THe owl asked the girl just shrugged and held the ring up in the air. "Alene heartbreaker power, MAKE UP!" She yelled as she transformed into Sailor Alene the soldier of loneliness. ~~~  
  
Setsuna fought her hardest as she couldn't hold on much longer when the area around them started to darken and a girl appeared in front of the four of them. She glared at the four henshin items and they returned to their owners. She then looked down at her ring and felt the power well up inside of her. "Alene shadowed Nightmares!" She yelled as dark energy surrounded the woman in front of her and flew her into the sky. As she screamed and illusions appeared in front of her of what she was definately afraid of. Then the girl looked to Pluto and smiled "Your never alone always remember that. I will be here for you whenever you are in danger." With that the girl flew away with an owl following close behind her. TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
